rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 3, Episode 7 Summary
EPISODE 7: Rockstar Sluts After Sarah's elimination, the queens gather around the lounge and discuss what went down on the mainstage and in untucked. Armani says she hopes Sarah is proud of herself, not only for how far she got but for getting on the show. Everyone congratulates Melanin on her win, Mojiito however asks everyone if the judges got it right. She believes she should have won. Melanin says that both Mojito's and her snatch game were equally as funny, but it was her runway that snatched her the win. Most of the girls disagree saying they think Mojito overall was better. After a moment of silence, Slutdrop decides to be shady and asks Cookie what it felt like to rearly lip sync. Cookie sighs and rolls her eyes saying, "gurl, I ain't even answering that". Slutdrop then says, "Hunni, I was just asking you a question, why are you getting mad?". They get into an argument. The next day Jake introduces the girls to their next mini challenge which is Pants down, bottoms up. Armani does the best, by guessing 4 matching underwear, in the end she is declared the winner. The girls are then given their next main challenge which is to write and peform funny 80's rock styled songs infront of a live audience. After Jake leaves the room, the queens get to writing their lyrics. Ariel is brings up she is nervous for this challenge. Kameron says she is good at singing and doing rock style. After each queen has finishes their lyrics, they head over to the mainstage to rehearse their lyrics with Drake. Cookie, Ariel and Melanin need the most help. Kameron does really well, so does Slutdrop. Back in the workroom whle the girls are beating their mugs. Slutdrop asks Armani who she thinks is going home, Armani says she is nervous herself but is hoping her runway saves her. Slutdrop assures her she will be fine saying she thinks Cookie will struggle, same with Melanin. On the mainstage, Guest Judges include Drake and Jennifer Lawrence. Each queen takes turns peforming their song. Kameron gets the most laughs from both the judges and the audience. Her look is sickening too. Slutdrop does really well to, throwing in a bit of shade towards Cookie. Armani does ok, however is quite flat with her comedy. Melanin and Cookie struggle to throw in comedy, aswell as even look like a rockstar. After the runway, Jake announces that no one this week is safe. They begin critiques. Kameron is praised for her look and comedic lyrics aswell as looking the most like a rockstar. Slutdrop is praised for doing really well too, with the judges saying she is stepping out of her box. Armani is told that her lyrics were flat and needed more work, she is however told that she did look a rockstar and her runway is really good. It was just the peformance wasn't the best. Melanin is slammed for not doing good after a success last week. Cookie is told that she is beginning to fade into the background. After critiques, the queens leave the stage into untucked. They all discuss who they think is going to win and who is going to be in the bottom 2. Melanin huddles all the girls over and tells them that if she goes home tonight that she is so grateful for each of them and is so happy to have made such great friends. Back on the mainstage, Kameron is declared the WINNER of the challenge with Slutdrop and Mojito ultimately being SAFE. Armani and Ariel are declared SAFE leaving Cookie and Melanin in the BOTTOM 2. The two lipsync to "Believe" by Cher. They both serve the song with a great attitude, however it is Cookie who finishes the song by jumping off the stage into the splits. After the lip sync, Cookie stays, while Melanin is eliminated and sashay's away. 6 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts